Hidden Desires
by Gaylord Vampire
Summary: Sigue tus instintos...y la pasion se desvordará


Hidden Desires

Un joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba sentado en el césped con un libro en sus manos, estaba algo hundido en su lectura, nada parecía distraerlo, el viento suave jugaba un poco y le despeinaba los cabellos, haciendo un agradable sonido al mover las hojas de los arboles, cuando se quedo dormido.

"Lentamente dio vuelta a la pagina para seguir leyendo cuando una dulce voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Hola amor!-una joven de hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas se hinco a su lado dandole un beso en la mejilla-¿Que lees?

-Oh! Nada en especial

-Oye, tengo hambre! ¿Vamos a comer algo?

-Claro, vamos!-se levantaron, el la tomo de la mano y fueron a la cafetería

Los dos enamorados caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela buscando un buen lugar en donde sentarse a comer y terminaron donde se habían encontrado.

Estaban disfrutando de sus alimentos cuando alguien los interrumpió

-¡Hola chicos! ¿no interrumpo nada verdad? ¡¿Puedo sentarme?!-una joven de cabellos negros y piel blanca había llegado

-¡Claro que no Tomoyo! ¡Sientate!

-¡Gracias!, bueno, solo quería preguntarte Sakura, ¿Cuando vamos a hacer el trabajo que tenemos pendiente?, recuerda que es para calificación final

-Oh!!! Casi lo olvido

-¡¿Entonces?!

-¿Que te parece si mañana nos reunimos en mi casa para hacerlo?

-¡Me parece muy buena idea!, ¿tu que dices Shaoran?-el joven se encontraba comiendo a un lado

-A mi me da lo mismo

-¡¡¡Estupendo!!!, entonces mañana nos vemos en tu casa

-Oye, ¿Le puedes avisar a Eriol?, el también es de nuestro equipo de exposición

-¡No te preocupes!, yo le aviso Sakurita, pero bueno, los dejo solos-la joven se levanto y se fue- ¡Nos vemos luego!

Los dos terminaron de comer y después Sakura se recostó en las piernas de Shaoran para reposar la comida, ya no tenían clases y solo se quedaron ahí sin hacer nada, el tiempo pasó y se quedaron dormidos.

Dentro de un rato llego nuevamente alguien

-¡¿Al parecer no es un buen momento verdad?!-los dos se despertaron

-¡Hermano!-la joven se levanto

-¡Toya!

-¡¿Ya viste la hora que es monstruo?!, ya deberías estar en casa

-Disculpa, me quede dormida

-Bueno, agarra tus cosas y vayámonos, no me da confianza...-el joven interrumpió y le dirigió una mirada a Shaoran, luego termino- bueno, no me gusta que andes sola

-¡No esta sola!, yo la iba a llevar a su casa

-Si hermano, no me iba a pasar nada

-¡Como sea!-nuevamente miro a Shaoran con desconfianza-¡Vamos a casa

Shaoran siempre había sentido un ligero aire de desaprobación de parte de Toya por que anduviera con su hermana, esto genero una rivalidad algo sutil entre ellos solo perceptible por los mismos.

El joven miro su reloj, ya era algo tarde, el Sol empezaba a ocultarse lentamente en el horizonte, el cielo se torno de un rojo muy bello y la calida brisa hacían de esa una tarde agradable. Decidió disfrutar de el clima y fue al parque

Caminando por la calle iba pensando en nada, su mente solo flotaba inmersa y sin ninguna idea en la cabeza, dejaba que sus pies lo guiaran. No ponía atención de donde iba, no fijaba la vista hacia el frente cuando...

-¡¡¡Hey fijate!!!-Shaoran callo al suelo

-¡Oh lo siento!, !¿te encuentra bien?!-aquel joven le extendió su mano suave y blanca como la nieve, el la tomo y lo levanto

-¡Deberías tener mas...-se sacudía el polvo hasta que poso su mirada en el chico de cabellos de color plata como destello de luna, sus ojos color gris parecían tener un encanto aun apreciable detrás de sus anteojos y su figura tan perfecta que dejo sin habla al joven.

-Disculpame, no fue mi intención pequeño Shaoran-le dirigió una sonrisa y el se sonrojo

-¡Nnnnno hay cuidado...Yukito!-las palabras se le atoraban como si no quisieran salir

-Bueno, fue un placer encontrarte Li, pero tengo que irme-se despidió de el

-¡Claro!-se quedo parado en la calle hasta que dejo de verlo para después correr hacia su casa

Al llegar aventó su mochila a un lado, se encontraba algo cansado así que tomo un baño, se introdujo el la tina con agua tibia y descanso un poco, recargo la cabeza y cerro los ojos, recordó su encuentro con Yukito y dejo volar su mente.

Aquello le causaba una sensación extraña, desde hacía mucho tiempo sentía una atracción por el pero no sabía el por que, con el simple hecho de mirarlo su corazón palpitaba con mas velocidad y sus sentidos se bloqueaban, una felicidad inexplicable lo invadía y el deseo de poder estar con el llenaba su cuerpo.

Se relajo aun más, empezó a imaginar cosas, cosas que nunca creyó llegar a pensar, su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada estimulo causado por su mente y el simplemente se dejo dominar por la situación; comenzó a tocarse y aun mas, empezó a provocarse placer a si mismo. Al salir del baño, Shaoran fue directo a la cama, estaba algo cansado y tenía mucho sueño, hacía un poco de calor así que durmió semi desnudo bajo las blancas sabanas, solo unos bóxers llevaba. Ahí recostado nuevamente le vino la imagen del joven de hermosos cabellos plateados, y pensando en el cayo en un profundo sueño.

Todo parecía tan hermoso, aquel bello paisaje verde por los grandes arboles y en el centro una cascada con un pequeño lago que tronaba con la fuerza de un tornado pero tan apacible como el agua azul y cristalina que de ella emanaba. En medio del lago, una roca y en esa roca, la silueta de un hermoso ser extraordinario y perfecto se bañaba desnudo, los rayos del Sol hacían destellas sus cabellos, el agua lo humedecía sutilmente y una leve brisa lo despeinaba con un vaivén rítmico. Ahora Shaoran se acercaba, aquel ser se percato de su presencia y lo invita a entrar en el agua, el empieza a quitarse la ropa y lentamente se introduce en el lago, algo ansioso se dirige hacia el y de pronto, un ruido, una señal, algo interrumpe aquello y despierta.

-¡Joven Li, levantese!, ¡se le hará tarde para ir a la escuela!-una voz ronca entro en la mente de Shaoran interrumpiendo su sueño, era de una persona mayor

-¡¿Por que me despiertas?!-el joven se encontraba molesto por la intromisión de su "niñero"- ¡¡Estaba soñando muy bonito!!

-Oh!!, disculpeme joven Li, yo solo quise...

-¡Ya no importa!, tengo que ir a la escuela-se levanto y vistió

-El desayuno esta esperandolo

-¡Muy bien, en seguida bajo!-terminaba de abrocharse la camisa cuando recordó-¡por cierto!, hoy iré a casa de Sakura después de clase, ¡no me esperes Wei!

-Esta bien-dio la vuelta y salió de esa habitación.

Bajo por las escaleras y se sentó en la mesa, un plato con huevo frito a un lado, cereal en un tazón y en otro plato fruta picada, acompañado con jugo y leche, ademas de dos rebanadas de pan recién tostado, solo tomo cereal algo inapetente. Caminó rumbo a la puerta cruzando por la estancia donde tomo su mochila y salio azotando la puerta.

Iba por la calle algo molesto, no dejaron que su sueño concluyera. Caminaba rápidamente esquivando a la gente sin importarle que en ocasiones las empujara. Llego a la entrada de la preparatoria y alguien lo detuvo.

-¡Buenos días Shaoran!-Sakura había llegado y lo beso en la boca, el no reacciono como ella quería, en vez de eso se porto frío-¡¿Que sucede?!

-Perdona!, ¡no dormí bien!

-Oh!, no hay problema!

-Bueno, se me hace tarde para llegar a mi clase, nos vemos al rato

-Esta bien-lo abrazó y besó, esta vez respondió algo mas cariñoso, pero nuevamente interrumpió y se fue

Cruzo el patio y paso junto a las canchas, iba algo apurado, Caminó un poco mas rápido, esquivaba a la gente con gran agilidad, subió unas cuantas escaleras y llego a su aula. Para su buena suerte el profesor no había llegado. Fue a sentarse a su pupitre y se recostó con la cara viendo a la ventana. Sus pensamientos por un momento se fueron y despejaron su mente, hasta que alguien lo interrumpió

Un joven de cabello negro azulado estaba detrás de el, vestía algo elegante y llevaba unos anteojos, su piel era blanca y su mirada algo centrada.

-No te ves muy bien Li

-No molestes Hiragizawa

-¿Por que el genio tan pesado?

-¡No dormí bien!, ahora ¡¿puedes dejarme en paz?!

-¿A caso nosotros nunca llegaremos a llevarnos bien?

-Ni lo sueñes

-Como me da lastima, al fin y al cabo, tenemos muchas cosas en común

-¡¿A si?!, ¡Dime una!

-Los dos descendemos de familias poderosas y nuestro carácter es algo complejo, nos interesan algunas cosas similares, y lo mas importante, los dos deseamos a ...

-¡¡¡Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase maldito!!!-Shaoran se levanto de su pupitre y alzo la voz

-Por favor, no puedes hacer nada, ¡tu novia me gusta y tu lo sabes!, ¡¿por eso te enojas?!

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no te acerques a ella!-esta vez el joven tomo a Eriol por la camisa

-¡Yo nunca me le he acercado de la manera en la que piensas!-dijo quitandose las manos de su compañero de encima

-¡Mas te vale maldito!

-¡Bueno!, creo que sera mejor que me valla a sentar, el profesor ya llego-dijo señalando hacia la puerta-¡Nos vemos al rato en casa de Sakura, espero y trabajemos bien Shaoran-lanzo una sonrisa burlona hacia el joven quien se colerizo aun mas.

Shaoran no tenia ninguna clase en común con Sakura ese día, por lo que paso rápido, además tenía un partido de futbol en el receso, por lo que no se vieron en todo el día.

Al terminar las clases se quedaron de verse en la entrada para ir juntos a casa de Sakura. Tomoyo estaba con ella platicando y a un lado Eriol solo veía el ir y venir de la gente. Solo esperaban que Shaoran llegara para poder irse.

-¡Lamento la tardanza!

-¡Hola Shaoran! ¿Por que la demora?

-Hola Tomoyo, solo me entretuve un poco

-¡Hola amor!-Sakura lo abrazo, el respondió pero alguien los interrumpió

-¡Ya podemos irnos Li!, ¡¿O tenemos que esperarte hasta que quieras?!

-¡No!, Ya podemos irnos Hirajizawa, no te preocupes

-¡Yo solo lo decía por que Toya puede venir a buscar a su hermana!-dijo en tono burlón a lo que el joven respondió con una mirada fulminante

-¡Ya!, dejen de pelear y mejor vamos a casa de Sakurita

De camino Shaoran y Sakura iban abrazados y platicando, el intentaba evitar voltear a ver a Eriol, quien se encontraba a un lado junto con Tomoyo y parecían entablar una conversación muy amena. Ahora se encontraban en la entrada de la casa.

-¡Entren!-Sakura abrió la puerta y cedió el paso

-¡Primero las damas!-Eriol dejo pasar a Tomoyo

-¡Gracias!-después el entro

-¡Con permiso!

-¡Después de ti amor!

-¡Gracias Shaoran!-entraron y dejaron sus cosas en la entrada, después la joven como buena anfitriona dijo-¡¿Quieren comer algo?!

-¡Si!, ¡Gracias!, pero ¡Yo te ayudo en la cocina!

-¡Claro Tomoyo!, ustedes dos pueden esperar en la sala

-¡Como gustes!, pero...-Eriol volteo a ver a Shaoran

-Por mi esta bien-dijo algo digno al darse cuenta

Se encontraban, pues, en la sala, ahí sentados sin dirigirse ni una mirada, el joven de cabello negro azulado se encontraba con una pierna cruzada y la mirada fija en un punto muerto, el otro joven se encontraba viendo a todas partes, intentaba distraerse, el silencio de la habitación era incomodo, no aguantaba estar en el mismo lugar que su rival, de pronto se levanto y fue al baño.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y dos jóvenes entraron, uno tenía el cabello negro y el otro plateado. Sakura al oír ruido se asomo a ver quien llego.

-¡¿Quien es?!-asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina

-¡Ya llegue monstruo!

-¡No me digas así!, tengo visitas

-¡Hola Toya!- se asomo una segunda cabeza

-¡Oh!, ¡Hola Tomoyo!-otra voz se escucho

-¡Buenas tardes Tomoyo y Sakura!

-¡Buenas tardes Yukito!-las dos respondieron-¡¿Gustan comer algo?!

-¡Yo si monstruo!

-Disculpa Toya, ¿puedo pasar a tu baño?

-¡Claro!, tu sabes que esta es tu casa, no tienes que pedirlo Yukito

-¡Muchas gracias!, con permiso-camino y paso frente a la sala donde se encontraba Eriol, siguió y encontró la puerta del baño, tomo la perilla y la giró, Shaoran olvido poner el seguro.

Se encontraba parado frente al espejo lavandose la cara, tomo la toalla para poder secarse cuando escucho que la puerta se abría. No supo que hacer, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue esconderse tras la persiana de la regadera.

Yukito bajó su bragueta, el sonido hizo que Shaoran se estremeciera, se encontraba de espaldas a el intentando no hacer el menor ruido, pero, en el fondo quería voltear a ver, era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, lentamente giro la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, la persiana dificultaba mucho la visibilidad así que no pudo apreciar a fondo, escucho de nuevo el sonido y vio como Yukito iba hacia el lavabo, se seco con la toalla las manos y salio, pero nuevamente se escucho que giraban la perilla.

-¡Que atrevido eres!, ¡no creo que a Sakura le agrade saber esto!

-¡¿Que haces aquí?!

-Esa es una buena pregunta, pero creo que se la haces a la persona equivocada, ¿No lo crees?

-¡Como te atreves a entrar así!

-¡No estas en condiciones de reclamar tu privacidad cuando acabas de violar la de otra persona!

-¡Pe...-Shaoran no supo que decir

-¡Nunca creí que fueras así Li!-Eriol empezó a acercarsele poniendolo contra la pared

-¡¿Que te pasa?!-lo tenía aprisionado, sus cuerpos se encontraban muy cerca

-¡Por favor!, ¡No me digas que esto te asusta!

-¡Alejate!

-Baja la voz o alguien te escuchará, ¿a caso eso quieres?-Eriol lo tomo de los brazos impidiendo que pudiera moverse

-¡¡¡¿Que haces maldito depravado?!!!-bajo su mano y la puso en la entrepierna de Shaoran

-¡Huy!, al parecer esto te esta gustando tanto a ti como a mi-Eriol bajo la mirada y dijo al notar que Shaoran se encontraba algo excitado por la situación, el joven se sonrojo apenado y lo empujo

-¡¡¡¿Que es lo que te pasa?!!!

-¡¿A caso no es obvio?, tu me atraes Shaoran, es por eso que hago todo lo posible por estar contigo, ¿o acaso de verdad creías que Sakura me gustaba?-Li no supo ni como reaccionar

-Eres...un...-tomo aire- un...maldito enfermo

-¡Bueno!, como sea, te veo afuera-dio la vuelta y salió, Shaoran rápidamente puso seguro a la puerta para evitar que alguien mas entrara

Se encontraba algo confuso por lo ocurrido, parado frente al espejo intentaba asimilar la información recién llegada, muchas ideas le venían a la mente, algunos deseos lo invadieron, por que, después de todo, ¡Eriol no estaba nada mal!

Salio y fue a la cocina con Sakura, su hermano y Yukito se encontraban en su habitación, comieron antes de empezar a trabajar. La tarde transcurrió lentamente, los dos jóvenes evitaron las miradas mientras las señoritas platicaban y no paraban de reír. La noche callo y los tres jóvenes se despidieron de Sakura.

Caminaban pues, por la calle, las estrellas brillaban muy fuerte en el firmamento, Tomoyo platicaba con Eriol, bueno, intentaba platicar, el y Shaoran se encontraban algo distantes en ese momento, iban con las caras volteadas intentando no verse ni de reojo, de pronto, un ruido interrumpió la calma de la noche, se escuchaban unas sirenas acercarse, pronto un camión de bomberos paso junto a ellos y dio la vuelta en la calle consiguiente, que era la calle en donde Shaoran vivía.

Dieron la vuelta y gran fue su sorpresa al ver que la gente se juntaba para ver como una casa se venía abajo debido al intenso fuego que la envolvía, el humo se alzaba en lo alto formando una enorme nube negra. El joven de cabellos castaños fue corriendo.

-¡¡¡¿Que paso?!!!

-Jovencito, no te acerques, ve a tu casa de inmediato-un policía dijo

-¡¡¡Esta es mi casa imbécil!!!

-Oh! Lo lamento, al parecer hubo una explosión que ocasiono el siniestro

-¡¡¡¿Pero que paso?!!!-Tomoyo llego detrás algo asustada tomando a Shaoran por el hombro

-¡Calmese señorita!, ¡todo esta bajo control!

-¡¡¡¿Bajo control?!!!, ¡¡¡no sea idiota!!!, ¡¡¡mi casa se esta incendiando!!!

-¡Calmate Li!, el solo trata de hacer su trabajo- Eriol defendió al policía

-¡¡¡¿Calmarme?!!!-Eriol en ese momento le soltó un golpe a Shaoran para intentar apaciguarlo

Los bomberos apagaron el fuego, la casa se había venido abajo, las cenizas volaban por la brisa nocturna, los rescatístas buscaban indicios de vida, pasaba el tiempo y no encontraban nada. El joven se encontraba algo alterado, sus amigos intentaba consolarlo.

-¡Disculpa!, encontramos el cuerpo de un viejo, ¡¿Puedes identificarlo?!-Shaoran solo se quedo inmóvil

-¡Yo lo haré!- interrumpió Eriol- ¡Ahora vuelvo!, Tomoyo, quedate con el

-¡Claro!, ¡Ve!-Nuevamente se sentó al lado de el joven- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, no te preocupes

-¡Descuida!, todo estará bien

-¡Ya volví!

-¡¿Que paso?!

-¡Nada!, ya podemos irnos- Eriol volteo a ver a Shaoran y dijo-¿Tienes donde quedarte?

-No

-¡Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa!

-¡Si!, gracias-en ese momento Li no coordinaba sus actos, solo respondió por inercia

-¡Perfecto!, bueno, hay que ir a dejar a Tomoyo, después iremos a mi casa

Caminaron unas calles mas y llegaron a la casa de Tomoyo, la dejaron en la puerta, ella los invitó a pasar pero ya estaban algo cansados y decidieron ir a dormir. Tomaron un taxi y subieron en el, se dirigieron a la casa de Hirajizawa.

Al llegar, Eriol hizo pasar a Shaoran, le ofreció algo de cenar, el acepto, se sentaron en el comedor, no disfrutaron mucho la cena ya que se encontraban algo inapetentes. Dejaron la cena a la mitad y el anfitrión le mostro la habitación donde dormiría. Dejo algo de ropa sobre su cama y se retiro.

-¡Toma! Te dejo esta muda de ropa sobre la cama

-Gracias

-¿Estas bien?

-¡Si!, tomare un baño antes de dormir

-¡Me parece perfecto!-le dirigió una mirada algo perversa-Si quieres algo solo pidelo

-Claro-el joven salió de la habitación dejandolo solo

Shaoran entro al baño y abrió el agua caliente, empezó a quitarse la ropa que se encontraba algo sucia por la ceniza, entro en la regadera ya tibia y dejo que corriera, el agua lo limpiaba, pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo para quitarse la suciedad y el sudor del día. Busco por todas partes pero no logro encontrar el jabón.

-¡Genial!, no hay jabón-una voz se escucho

-Oh perdona, como casi nunca uso este baño, olvide poner uno

-¡¿Que haces aquí?!-Eriol había entrado, solo llevaba bóxer y playera sin mangas

-Solo vine a dejarte el jabón-en ese momento la persiana se abrió y se asomo

-¡¡¡Como te atreves!!!-Shaoran intento cubrirse con lo primero que encontró

-¡Hay no seas penoso!, ¡No tienes nada que yo no tenga!

-¡Sal inmediatamente!

-¿No piensas tomar el jabón?, si quieres puedo enjabonarte la espalda

-¡Haz lo que quieras!-Shaoran no supo por que había dicho eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar

-¡Muy bien!-Eriol entro, se quito los anteojos y la poca ropa que tenía, tomo el jabón y empezó a frotarlo en la espalda de Li

-¡Es algo reconfortable!

-¡¿Te gusta?!

-¡Si!-Shaoran no podía negar la extraña sensación de placer al estar con un hombre en la regadera, sus deseos lo dominaron y solo se dejo llevar

-¿Que te parece esto?-Eriol empezó a bajar aun mas

-¡Se siente muy bien!

-¿Y esto?-Ahora pasaba sus manos sobre el cuerpo de su amigo muy sutilmente

-¡Dejame a mi!-Li se volteo quedando de frente a el y tomo en sus manos el jabón, Eriol no pudo evitar bajar la mirada

-¡Por lo visto no me equivoque!-Shaoran se sonrojo un poco, el también miro hacia abajo

-¡Tu también estas muy bien equipado!-Eriol soltó una leve sonrisa

-¡Sigue en lo que estabas!

-¡¿Que tal lo hago?!-se encontraba frotando el jabón en su pecho

-¡De maravilla!

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en un estado casi hipnótico, juguetearon un rato bajo el agua tibia, sus cuerpos se encontraban muy juntos, se propiciaban caricias y provocaban la pasión, dejaron atrás la regadera y salieron hacia la habitación, se recostaron en la cama y volvieron a lo anterior, sus cuerpos se fundían por el calor, no pudieron esperar mas, la pasión venció y el deseo se abrió paso, dejando atrás todo lo material y abrió la entrada hacia lo maravilloso del placer carnal. La Luna era testigo de ese desenfrenado acto y la cama era sus cómplice.

A la mañana siguiente Shaoran se despertó, su compañero se encontraba a un lado abrazandolo, había pasado la noche en la misma cama que el, solo una sabana cubría sus cuerpos, se levantó y se vistió para ir a la escuela. Ya era algo tarde.

-¡Eriol!, ¡Despierta!

-¿Que pasa?

-¡Se hace tarde para la escuela!

-Oh! ¿que hora es?

-¡Son las nueve de la mañana!

-¡Demonios!

-¡Mejor apurate!

Se apresuraron a alistarse para la escuela, bajaron y tomaron un rápido desayuno, tomaron sus cosas y salieron algo despreocupados. Iban caminando por la calle, los dos callados, nuevamente sus miradas no se cruzaron ni se dirigieron palabra. Apresuraron el paso y por fin llegaron. Al pasar por el patio se encontraron con Sakura y Tomoyo

-¡¿Donde han estado?!

-¡Se nos hizo tarde!, estábamos algo cansados por lo de anoche-Eriol se apresuro a decir

-¡¿Te encuentras bien amor?!-Sakura abrazo a Li

-¡Si!

-¡¿Seguro?!

-¡Que si!, disculpa, tengo una clase, al rato te veo-dio la vuelta y se fue

-¡Esperame Li!-Eriol fue tras el, Tomoyo y Sakura se quedaron ahí

-Noto algo raro a Shaoran

-¡Si!, a lo mejor y esta así por lo que paso anoche, se veía muy mal

-¡Pobre de el!, como quisiera poder ayudarlo

-Creo que debes dejar que se le pase

-Tal vez, si tan solo dejara acercarmele

Los dos jóvenes caminaron juntos uno al lado del otro, iban callados, Shaoran guiaba sus pasos, pasaron por un enorme pasillo, dieron vuelta en la biblioteca y pasaron frente a unas escaleras, todo esto para llegar al baño.

-¡Me quieres decir que caso tubo dar toda esa vuelta!

-¡Silencio!- Li se le encimo atrapandolo contra la pared y tapandole la boca con una mano-¡solo quiero aclararte que lo de ayer no debió ser-Eriol se solto

-¡¿De que hablas?!, parecías muy complacido

-¡A lo mejor!, pero lo que quiero decirte es que...¡eso no significa que nos llevaremos mejor desde ahora!, sería muy sospechoso!

-¡¿Y crees que no lo había pensado?!, ¿por quien me tomas?

-¡Bueno!, espero y sea cierto-se quedaron viendose por un rato, los impulsos de Shaoran ganaron y beso a Eriol, salieron del baño y fueron a su clase.

Ese día salieron temprano ya que los profesores tenían junta, se reunieron con Sakura y Tomoyo en la entrada

-¡¿Por que no llegan?!

-Tranquila Sakura, no han de tardar

-¡Lo extraño tanto!, en todo el día no lo vi

-¡Hola, ¿como están?

-¡Hola Yamasaki!

-¡Bien gracias!

-Eriol y Li me mandaron a decirles que se quedarán después de clases por que tienen un asunto que resolver

-Oh!!!, gracias

-Bueno, hasta luego chicas

-¡Hasta luego Yamasaki y gracias!

-¡¿Por que no van a venir?!, ¡yo quiero ver a Li!

-¡¡¡¿Que te parece si vamos a buscarlos?!!!

-¡Si!, así veré a Shaoran

Caminaron de un lado a otro, de arriba para abajo buscandolos sin encontrar ni rastro de ellos, buscaron en los pasillos, la biblioteca, salones y las canchas, iban pasando frente al árbol cuando

-No están por ninguna parte, mejor ya vamonos Sakura

-¿Donde podrán estar?

-A lo mejor y ya se fueron

-Si, tal vez-estaban por irse cuando detrás del árbol se podían observar dos siluetas

-Oye!, ¿No serán esos?-Caminaron hasta el y una gran sorpresa se llevaron

-¡¡¡Shaoran!!!

-¡¡¡Eriol!!!

-¡¡¡¿Que?!!!- los dos jóvenes se encontraban en el césped con la camisa desabotonada y el pantalón desabrochado, los encontraron besandose y tocandose, Sakura dio vuelta y se fue corriendo

-¡¡¡Espera Sakura!!!

-¡¡¡No tienes vergüenza!!!-Tomoyo le dio una bofetada y también se fue, Shaoran y Eriol fueron tras ellas

Llegaron a la avenida, Sakura no sabía ni que pensar, todo se encontraba confuso, había encontrado a su novio engañandola, y lo peor es que la engañaba con un hombre.

-¡¡¡Sakura, espera!!!

-¡¡¡Dejame en paz!!!

-¡¡¡Detente!!!

-¡¡¡Shaoran, dejala en paz!!!

-¡¡¡Tu no te metas Tomoyo!!!

-¡¡¡Cuidado Shaoran!!!-Eriol le gritó al ver que un camión iba a gran velocidad en dirección hacia el

-¡¡¡Shaoraaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!"

El joven despertó de su sueño, se encontraba sentado en el césped y el libro en el suelo, estaba algo agitado por el sueño que acababa de tener, algo confuso miro su reloj, ya era tarde, recogió sus cosas, se levanto y se fue, se había quedado de ver con alguien en el parque.

-¡Hola, ya llegue!

-¿Por que te tardaste?-se levanto de la banca en donde se encontraba sentado y lo beso

-¡Me quede dormido, lo siento!

-No te preocupes, ¿Vamos a comer?

-¡Si!-caminaron por el parque

-¡Dime!, ¿que tienes?, estas algo pensativo

-¡Pensaba en...

-¿En que?

-¡No!, no es nada, es solo un sueño que tuve

-¿Seguro amor?

-¡Si, no te preocupes!

-Esta bien, ¡Te amo!

-Yo también

Los dos jóvenes caminaron por el parque, se dirigían a comer, la tarde era hermosa y el viento fresco, el clima era calido y Eriol y Shaoran disfrutaron de esa tarde como muchas otras.

Fin

¡¡¡¿Que onda con mi vida?!, ahora si me pase, no vuelvo a fumar de la corriente, jejeje

Bueno, espero y esto les agrade (aunque no lo creo), ya se que mi historia me quedo algo chafona pero que quieren que haga, cuando nomas no hay ideas, solo escribes lo que se te viene a la mente, espero y no lo critiquen tanto.

Quisiera saber la opinión sobre esto que escribí, de verdad, por favor dejen Revew

Nanoda!!!


End file.
